1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot control system for controlling a robot with seven or more joints having redundancy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 60-238904, a robot control system according to a related art performs a step-back operation to cause a robot to step back from a current position to a taught position. In addition, according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-300280, a movement start position is stored when a jog movement is started, and a robot is caused to return to the stored start position when a return command button is operated.